An electric hair curler usually has a heating part fixedly engaged with a handle. The heating part is generally cylindrical in shape around the outer surface of which hair may be wound. The free end of hair is then held between the outer surface of the heating part and a clamp. The whole electric hair curler is rotated to curl the hair wound thereon, and thereafter activated to heat the hair.
A shortcoming with such an arrangement is that it is inconvenient for a user to rotate the whole hair curler to have his/her own hair wound thereon. In addition, during such rotation, the electric cable connected with and powering the hair curler is also twisted, which may, after repeated use, weaken the integrity and strength of the cable, including both the plastics sheath and the electrically conductive wires.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an electric hair curling apparatus in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.